


Snowball Effect

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day fifteen of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: snowball fight!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: snowball fight!

“C’mon, guys, do you honestly think this is fair?” Sam shouted from across the snow covered yard at the wall of snow that Dean and Castiel would periodically peek out from behind to throw snowballs at Sam. The only response he got was muffled chuckles from the two lovers. Sam huffed and reached down to grab a handful of snow. 

“Bad move, Sammy!” Sam looked up just in time to get whacked in the face with twin snowballs. He cursed under his breath and wiped the slush out of his face as Dean laughed at him. Sam hurled his snowball back and nailed Dean in the nose. Sam let out a triumphant laugh as Dean scrubbed furiously at his face. “Oh, it is _on_ now.” Dean retreated behind his wall of snow and Sam heard him whisper furiously to Castiel.

Sam got to work on building himself a wall to protect him from the onslaught that was sure to come from the other side of the yard. He packed snow just high enough for him to kneel behind and not be seen with curved sides to minimize exposure to his sides. Then, he got to work on stockpiling snowballs so that he wouldn’t have to spend a bunch of time during the firefight on making ammunition. 

The first shot came from Dean and Castiel’s side. It began with a single snowball, tossed cleanly over the top of their wall and landing squarely on Sam’s head. Sam immediately retaliated with a few shots of his own that hit their marks if the shocked curses were anything to go by. Then the battle began in earnest. 

Snowballs began to fly so quickly and in such volume that it became almost impossible to tell which side had the advantage at any given moment. Battle cries ensued from both sides and permeated the air. Sam spared a moment to thank the powers that be that they lived in the middle of nowhere, otherwise their neighbors definitely would have called the police by now. 

The war seemed to continue for hours with neither side gaining ground on the other until Sam decided to risk the walk over to Dean and Castiel’s wall of defense and knock it down. Two capped heads poked out of the pile of snow and glared at Sam’s beaming smile. Dean shoved snow off of his legs and onto Sam, who laughed until Dean tackled him to the ground and started to shove snow down the back of his sweatshirt with Castiel pelting him from afar. 

“All right, all right, truce!” Sam called out, breathless and shivering as he pushed Dean off of him and shook the snow out of his clothes. Dean smirked at him and held out his hand, which Sam shook reluctantly. Dean threw an arm around Castiel’s waist as the three of them headed inside. 

“We should do this more often.” Castiel said into Dean’s shoulder to the delighted groans of the two other men.


End file.
